Fate's Game
by Amanda Yates
Summary: Why on earth fate decided to put him with his mortal enemy Harry couldn't discern, it seemed like he wasn't supposed to be rid of Voldemort, not even in death. SLASH, be warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little idea I had, tell me what you think about it! **

**WARNING: Here we go, it's slash people S-L-A-S-H, so if you are offended then do not read, got it? Don't make me pull your teeth out, stocks up on pliers, be warned!**

**SUMMARY: Why on earth fate decided to put him with his mortal enemy Harry couldn't discern, it seemed like he wasn't supposed to be rid of Volemort, not even in death.**

**Fate's Game**

"WHAT?" asked Harry as he stared dumbfounded at the light or atleast he presumed it was light in front of him.

"I'm telling you that to escape and pass on to heaven you'll have to teach you're enemy to love"

"WHAT?" asked Harry again and the blinding white light let out a soft sigh while a certain someone in the room huffed, a someone Harry did not want to think about.

"You have to teach you're mortal enemy to love Harry James Potter that is your task to pass into heaven."

Harry gave out a hysterical chuckle and said "You're kidding me right?"

"I am afraid not" said the light with an annoyingly pitying voice that sounded suspiciously similar to his former Hogwarts Headmaster only that the voice appeared to be a women.

"What the fuck are you on about?" Harry shouted loosing any sort of composure he had tried to maintain.

"Such uncouth language Potter" murmured a voice in the background but Harry couldn't be arsed to care about _him._

"You must teach you're enemy to love" repeated the voice again with perfect calm.

"So let me get this straight" Harry said leaning forward, "You want me to teach him to love and that is my task to get into heaven…"

"Yes" the voice said still calm which made it all the more infuriating for Harry.

"ARE YOU BLOODY CRAZY?" Harry screeched.

"No" the light said and then gave out another sigh as it continued, "As you're soul has been connected to his for the period of your human life, you have been chosen to redeem his soul now"

"How was my soul connected to yours?" his voice reached Harry's ears and again Harry ignored him.

"Oh, no! No no no, it wasn't enough that I defeated him and saved all their arses, now I have been chosen to redeem him, WHAT THE HELL? Isn't it enough that I died?"

"You hardly defeated me!" the background voice hissed in what was probably fury and Harry snorted and said "Of course I didn't, NEWSFLASH TOM, YOU ARE DEAD, which means I did defeat you!"

"You ignorant brat, you could never win me in a proper duel!" the voice was filled with contempt and anger and Harry did not need to turn around to know his mortal enemy was itching to _crucio_ him, too bad that he couldn't though.

"What are you anyway?" asked Harry as he contemplated the light with a thoughtful frown.

"I am an angel that fate has sent to deliver your task Harry Potter" said the light.

"Do you have a name?"

"Who cares if it has a name?" Tom snapped.

"I do" Harry replied still not turning around to meet the annoying 'overlord's' form.

"Well, my name is Daphne, if you must know" said the angel-light or whatever it was.

"Daphne, right, uhmm, why was this task set for me, I mean what's the point in teaching a dead person to love, it's not like he can love anyone anymore"

"The purpose of your task I cannot reveal but I must say that there will be a reward if you succeed" said Daphne.

"He won't succeed" Tom said with conviction and Harry sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Hmm, we will see" said Daphne.

"What happens if I don't succeed?" asked Harry curious despite himself.

"You both will be stuck in here for a very, very, very long time" said Daphne making sure to place emphasis on every 'very' she uttered.

Harry threw up his hands in the air, "Why can't I be left alone and in peace atleast after I'm dead?"

Daphe said "Oh, don't you worry darling, atleast he can't harm you here"

"That's a small relief"

"You wouldn't be saying that if I placed you under a cruciatus"

"You already have Tom, oh how it must be to not be able to use your favorite curses of all times!" Harry mocked and he felt Tom's ire rise by the sizzling of magic in the air.

The light or angel or Daphne made a noise akin to clearing her throat before she said "The rules are simple, you will be unable to harm each other while you are here but otherwise you will have rudimentary magic, you will feel human needs like hunger and sleep and if you need something you need only wish for it be it magical or otherwise, lastly Harry I will be coming here from time to time to check on your progress, no others will be allowed into this dimension"

Harry barely kept himself from throwing himself in the angel-lights feet, not that it had a feet and begigng it to take him away from here already but just then angel-light said "I shall be going now, goodbye gentlemen"

Harry finallt turned around and spotted the Dark Lord standing against a tree with an apathetic expression on his handsome face, although he would never admit it he felt thankful for the young teenage face of Voldemort, it was slightly more appealing than being trapped with a deformed snake faced monster, Harry shuddered involuntarily and Tom quriked an eyebrow obviously having seen his shudder.

Harry did not have time to say anything before he saw the young dark lord making his way away from Harry and into the vast expanse of trees. Harry didn't complain as he himself explored around for a bit in the other direction. He supposed it was not an unpleasant place to be trapped in, the vast expanse of land was covered with rich green trees and clear ponds filled with water could be seen here and there. He would not be so bloody unhappy if he weren't well, dead. He thought of what Ron and Hermione might be doing right now and it made his heart clench as tears prickled his eyes. He had thought that he would finally be with his mother and father when he walked to his death but apparently even death couldn't have been usual for him. He rubbed his tears away furiously and walked on and on until he stopped finding the eerie calm a little unsettling. He looked up into the clear blue sky with the sun high up and wished there were some birds in this strange place to fill the silence and just as he had thought that he saw a flock of yellow canary chriping and flying about in the forest which made him smile as he remembered he could have anything he wished for here. He then imagined a small tent, magical of course with a bedroom and a kitchen and bathroom and a minute later a tent appeared in the clearing and he whistled in appreaciation as he went in. The tent's floor was covered in soft deep blue velvet carpet and there was a sitting area with a comfortable couch in deep red and a fireplace following which there was a small kitchenette. Harry walked further in and noticed a door on the right side of the hall which was the bedroom, the room had two windows with deep red curtains which were pulled back to allow the sun light in. The bed was king size and also covered in red sheets and fluffy pillows and there was an attached bathroom in the room. All in all, it had the look of a comfortable and cozy home. "I guess this will do for now" muttered Harry before he flung himself on the bed and waited for sleep to come.

**So, what do you think, I think I'll update short chaps for this fic in the next two days because I have holidays and I really wanted to write a Tom/Harry fic in a long time!**

**Enjoy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a little idea I had, tell me what you think about it! **

**WARNING: Here we go, it's slash people S-L-A-S-H, so if you are offended then do not read, got it? Don't make me pull your teeth out, stocks up on pliers, be warned!**

**SUMMARY: Why on earth fate decided to put him with his mortal enemy Harry couldn't discern, it seemed like he wasn't supposed to be rid of Voldemort, not even in death.**

**Fate's Game**

Harry spent atleast two days wandering through the strange forest as a way to spend the time. If death or afterlife was meant to be this boring Harry couldn't understand why so many people were afraid of it. He never did see Tom Marvolo Riddle again and he did not intend to either. The dark lord could go rot in hell for all he cared and suddenly spending time in this strange place didn't seem so bad after all.

Harry plopped down on his couch bored beyond belief and thinking of ways to spend his time. After all, he fully believed he was going to be in here for a very, very, very long time as Daphne had told him. He wanted to smack the person who thought _he_ should be the one to teach the dark lord love. He was a bloody teenager for god's sake, not some psychoanalyst and he fully believed that Lord Voldemort was a psychopath.

Therefore after counting the dot's on the carpet for the twentieth time Harry suddenly had an idea. He got up and closed his eyes wishing for a broom and a golden snitch. When he opened his eyes he found the golden snitch fluttering in front of his eyes and a broom lying on the couch. He grinned and held the broom in his hand reverently, the smell of wood assaulted his nostrils and he laughed before he took the broom and the snitch out into the sunny forest and released the snitch. He gave it a head start of about ten minutes and then mounted the broom as he flew around searching for the tiny golden ball.

As he flew further and further away from his tent he made sure to maneuver carefully between the dense trees of the forest. It was impossible to spot the golden ball anywhere but Harry had all the time in the world and he wasn't going to stop now.

As he flew past the trees and shrubbery he idly wondered what the young dark lord must be doing now, wherever he was. Harry guessed he must be up to something sinister, probably trying to resurrect himself from the dead to haunt the world. Harry snorted and then stopped his broom mid-flight when he saw something that made him stop. There in a clearing where the trees formed a circle around the center was a house and Harry did not need to guess to know who lived there. Harry was surprised, he had thought that someone like Tom Riddle would try to build a castle or atleast a fort for himself but apparently Harry had been wrong.

Harry wondered about whether or not to knock and go in. Honestly, he didn't want to any of this, he didn't ask for any of this, he had given himself up for the whole Wizarding World and now he was thrown in here with his worst enemy for company. He did not even want to think about heaven or whatever reward Daphne had promised him, it did not matter. Then out of nowhere he realized he was here in this strange place with the most terrifying Wizard the world had ever known and knowing that said Wizard could not harm him. The dark lord had tried of course but all his curses just went bouncing off of Harry, just like Harry's curses bounded off of Tom much to Harry's dismay. He suddenly realized that he had the power to irk the most powerful sorcerer of all times and said sorcerer would be able to do nothing about it. Harry felt really.._invincible_ and a goofy grin made it's appearance on his face. He may not be able to cause physical pain to the dark lord but he sure as hell could irritate him to the brink of insanity. With that thought he landed gracefully and rushed forward and entered the house _without_ knocking.

What he saw inside made Harry stop in his tracks as he let out a gasp, inside the house was shelves upon shelves all loaded with ancient tomes which looked like they might fall apart if one simply touched them. It was bigger than the Hogwarts library and the books kept arranging and rearranging themselves in some order Harry couldn't discern. Quite honestly Harry had been expecting to see Tom Riddle in the middle of a ritual trying to escape the land of the dead and be reborn again but he supposed the books were to be expected, after all Tom Riddle was exceptionally intelligent or so Dumbledore told him and he never did doubt the old man.

Suddenly he felt a sharp poke on the back of his neck and straightened up. His own hand reached for his wand but he found that he did not have it in his pocket. _Well shit,_ he thought mentally. How could he have been foolish enough to venture out without checking if his wand was in place when there was a dark lord around, this is why he needed Hermione.

"You know Potter, there's something some of us humans have called manners" Tom's voice sounded amused, "And you seem to be disgustingly lacking of them"

"You're being pointless if you're trying to cruciate me" said Harry although he felt afraid and sweaty.

Harry heard the cold laughter of the dark lord and felt a shiver run through his spine at the thought of exactly how many dark curses the person behind him could know and use on _him._ He gulped and willed the fear away, surely Riddle wouldn't be able to put some lethal curse on him or could he?

"Potter, your foolishness astounds me, when you are a dark lord there are certain things you learn, did you really think that the 'cruciatus' is the only curse able to cause pain or did you think that there aren't any curses worse than cruciatus out there?"

Harry was this close to making a run for the door when he heard a whisper behind him and immediately he felt his whole body itch unbearably as he squirmed and scratched with his hands. "What the bloody hell did you do?" asked Harry between scratching his skin, was this some curse that was supposed to cause the victim to feel itchy until they tore out their own skin, if so Harry was so having words with angel-light.

However his question went unanswered as Riddle came up to stand in front of him, with a smirk on his face he said "Next time, try knocking"

He was then promptly shot out of the door as Riddle hit him with a stunner and the door slammed shut. Harry was left face first on the forest floor, still itchy as hell and regretting ever going into the evil monster's house. What was he thinking? Of course the dark lord would have other curses up his sleeve that could cause Harry discomfort and pain even if it wasn't something serious. Harry huffed and picked himself up scratching at his skin, the itch seemed to be dulling down to an almost bearable level as he walked towards his side of the forest and so he didn't have to go into the snakes lair to get his problem sorted out although his skin was now an ungodly shade of red from where he had ardently scratched it.

And he still didn't find the snitch. He sighed and decided to look for it tomorrow and also draw a line on the ground indicating his side of the forest.

**Hmm, so what do ya think?**

**REVIEW, this story will get serious at some point although now it's tilting on humor!**

**Enjoy Reading!**


End file.
